pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Decidueye
is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Sun and Moon. It is the third and final evolved form of Rowlet. Biology Physiology Decidueye is a tall, avian Pokémon that resembles an owl. The upper segment of its face is black with a thin, orange cover like a mask circling its eyes. It has orange pupils and a green hooked beak. The feathers covering its wings and back are light brown, while its body is fundamentally white with an appearance of a six pack. The three plumes at the tip of each wing are organized like fingers and have lighter tips. It has long legs, feet with two toes confronting forward and two in reverse, and short dim green claws. It tail comprises of three long, green leaves. On the front of its wings are a line of orange upside-down triangles pointing downward. It has a green leafy hood that covers its head and shoulders. Around the head, the hood shapes many pointed projections that stretch out over its face. It has a white plume with a red base reaches out from the highest point of its hood. On its chest is an orange X shaped marking made out of dead leaves with two vines. Pulling on the vines shuts the hood over Decidueye's face similar to a hoodie. Behavior Natural abilities By creating an elastic band from its wings, Decidueye can fire its feathers like arrows in a tenth of a second. Unfortunately, its body is so large that it can't fly very easily. It is capable of striking a target that is more than a half a mile away. Evolution Decidueye is the evolved form of Dartrix as of level 34. It is also the final evolution of Rowlet. Game info Locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling TM Egg Moves Tutoring Sprites Anime *Hau's Decidueye *Trainer's Decidueye Trivia *Decidueye is the only fully evolved Starter Pokémon to have its pre-evolutions' secondary type changed. *Despite official media stating its "surprising speed" Decidueye actually has one of the lowest Speed stats of fully-evolved starters. *Being based on the extinct StilJt-Owl Decidueye continues the trend of evolved Grass-type starters being based on extinct animals: Venusaur (dinosaur or dicynodont), Meganium (Apatosaurus), Sceptile (theropod dinosaur), Torterra (Ankylosaurus), Serperior (Titanoboa), Chesnaught (glyptodont) and finally Decidueye (Hawaiian stilt owl). *Decidueye is the only - Pokémon not to have Ghost as the primary type. Origin Decidueye is based on the Stilt-Owl, a Hawaiian owl genus that is now completely extinct, which its Ghost typing references. It may also take inspiration from the folklore character Robin Hood, known as a legendary outlaw who was known for his skill in archery. Etymology Decidueye may come from the terms "deciduous", referring to a type of forest and trees/plants whose leaves fall off seasonally, and "dead-eye/bulls-eye/hawk-eye", marksmanship terms meaning someone/something is very accurate. Owls live in forests, and Decidueye's Z-move artwork (below) shows it with an arrow up to its wing. Junipaa is derived from Juniper, a type of tree. Gallery 724Decidueye SM anime.png 724Decidueye Dream.png 724Decidueye Pokémon HOME.png Decidueye (Pokkén Tournament DX).png 724Decidueye Z-Move artwork.png Decidueye Pokemon TCG Sun and Moon.jpg Decidueye (alt) Pokemon TCG Sun and Moon.jpg sinister-arrow-raid-png|Decidueye using its Z-move, Sinister Arrow Raid DecidueyeSprite.png uk:Десідує Category:Stage 2 Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Bird Pokémon